


Comfort Roman Redux

by Sun_Bleached_Roses



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And he gets that hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, But Is Semi Okay With them, Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roman Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sad with a Happyish Ending, So I Made It Hurt Less, SvS Redux Killed Me Man, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Bleached_Roses/pseuds/Sun_Bleached_Roses
Summary: When Roman feels he is at his all time low after SvS Redux, Virgil helps him cope.
Relationships: (Implied) Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Comfort Roman Redux

**Author's Note:**

> SvS Redux killed me man. I was so happy and sad at the same time because my 2 favorite characters are Roman and Janus. So naturally, as a writer does, you fix it yourself.

“Thomas...” he could feel his tears begin to form as he tried to understand what was happening. I mean, this wasn’t really happening, right? “I thought I was your hero...” Thomas’s eyes widened. “You-... you are!” Roman was starting to tremble. Why didn’t he seem confident about it? Why was Thomas stuttering? Was he… was he lying? He looked at Dece-... Janus. Right, he was Janus now. There was no way he was lying. He is Thomas’s hero, and… and yet he was completely lost.

Janus just nodded. So… Thomas was lying? “Hmhm wow! I can’t believe this,” His voice was a lot shakier than anticipated. “DID YOU FORGET THAT HE’S EVIL!” It was getting a lot harder to hide his tears now. “You're not… or… you’re not supposed to be! You’re supposed to be good! Y-you can’t-” “Roman,” Roman was interrupted by Patton. If he went on any longer he probably would have burst into tears, but he wasn’t in the right mindset to thank him. “Everything’s gonna be ok kiddo… we love you,” Was he really saying that? After he sided with Janus, he was really going to say that!? Roman felt he had to go before he messed up anything else, so that’s what he did. “Right...” he left.

When he raised back up, he felt broken. Still, he was holding in his tears. He had to get out of the hallway first. The only problem he had now, was where he could go. He didn’t want to go to his room because Remus was in there, and he didn’t feel like talking to him right now. Patton’s room was too bright for him at the moment, and besides, he didn’t want to see Patton either. Logan didn’t even have his room unlocked for the others, besides Patton. Virgil’s room was the only room that felt dark enough for him to wallow in peace.

Roman walked to the door and stared. He was starting to get lost in his thoughts again. Janus… the gloves, the scales, the name, and the head nod. That fucking head nod. He ruined everything Roman had. Why couldn’t the others see his real intentions. What did he do wron- *Click* He closed the door behind him. It looked like Virgil wasn’t here, which was perfect. He walked over to Virgil's bed and sat down to reflect. Well, maybe reflecting wasn’t the best thing to do. He just sat in silence. Now that he was alone, he couldn’t cry. The tears just stayed in his eyes. Of course the world wouldn’t even give him the satisfaction of crying.

“Um… Roman?” He heard Virgil's voice from the door. He hadn’t even been in there 5 minutes and Virgil already found him. In any normal circumstance, Virgil would have asked him to leave his room, but the posture and face that showed no confidence was… surreal. On a closer look, he noticed that Roman was holding his sash and twiddling with it. He only ever did this when he was nervous. “...Are you ok?” Roman looked up at him, and shrugged. “Virgil, can you get out?”  
“Roman… this is my room...”  
“Just…” Roman went silent

Virgil knew what it was like to want to be alone, so he tried to obey, but the door wouldn’t budge. Did Roman really want him to leave? Maybe he subconsciously locked them inside. Roman started again “Virgil, can you please leave,” Ok, if Virgil didn’t think something was wrong before, he definitely did now. “The door is locked and I can’t unlock it, so I can’t leave,” Roman stares at the door, then the floor. “Hmm… can you maybe, not look at me...” Roman was really starting to worry Virgil, but he did just that. He turned around from Roman, and faced the door.

He had his phone out, scrolling through Twitter. He was reminded that Roman’s birthday would be in a month. He should start planning with Patton. He didn’t get very far before he heard a sob from behind him. He set his phone down on a dresser near the door and turned around. What Virgil saw was absolutely devastating. Roman was covering his mouth so he would make much noise, but his face and hands were so wet with tears. If he listened closely, he could hear him making high pitched whining noises.

Virgil quickly walked over to Roman and sat next to him. He didn’t seem to notice him, so he put a hand on his shoulder. Roman flinched and snapped his head to Virgil. He looked so scared. Virgil wasn’t one for touching, but he usually made an exception for Roman. He immediately wrapped his arms around Roman, and laid Romans head on his own shoulder. Roman followed and tugged on Virgil’s hoodie. He started violently sobbing into his shoulder as Virgil ran his hand through his hair. They were a couple of messes.

Virgil started to get more worried when after 15 minutes, the sobbing only became more hysterical. His whole body was jerking around from his uncontrollable breathing patterns. His inhaling was pretty loud and was so pitiful, but all Virgil could do was hold him tighter and try to make him match his own breathing. After about 5 minutes, his crying started to reach its peak. Roman unlatched himself from Virgil and screamed as loud as he could before grabbing a random pillow and throwing it across the room and hitting the door. It was good no one heard, because if they did, they would think he was getting murdered. After that, he just fell sideways back into Virgil's arms, and Virgil spent no time securing him in his arms.

His cries were subsided to simple sniffs and the occasional sob. When Virgil saw that, he decided he would not dare ask him what happened. Maybe he could ask Patton or Logan. Virgil set Roman up against his bed and got up. He pulled out a box from under his bed and filtered through his Disney movies. He picked up “The Nightmare Before Christmas” and put it on his TV. He also picked up a copy of his poster of the same movie. After Roman had shown interest in his poster, he made sure to get one. While he planned it to be a birthday gift, this was essential.

Virgil handed Roman the poster and he opened it. He looked over to the place Virgil's original poster is to see if it was really his own, and it was. He stared at Virgil with his mouth turning into a slight smile. The instant relief and happiness Virgil felt could never be described as friendship. It was definitely more… way more. Roman set the poster down and Virgil crawled onto the bed and let Roman cuddle up into him, and then, he wrapped them both into a fuzzy black blanket. At that point, both Roman and Virgil felt the same exact thing. Pure, undeniable, love.

The movie was comforting for both of them. Roman momentarily forgot about all his problems, and Virgil never really stopped worrying about Roman, but he felt better. He knew Roman was feeling better because he began singing along with the songs. He fell asleep lightly and softly singing “This Is Halloween” because he was so tired out from his crying. Virgil also started singing along, specifically when the “Jack And Sally Montage” came on.

“My dearest friend, if you don't mind.  
I'd like to join you by your side.”

Virgil pulled Roman closer to him so he could feel his breath on his neck. He laid his head in Romans hair and breathed in his scent as he continued to sing to himself.

“Where we can gaze into the stars,  
And sit together, now and forever.  
For it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be.”

Virgil was also starting to fall asleep, and he would only realize later just how corny and mushy that was, but he honestly couldn’t help it. That was just the power Roman had over him.


End file.
